


Running from Cinderella

by Kateera



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Halloween parties in Gotham mean big scores for Selina, but when Bruce finds himself in trouble with a handsy heiress, she steps out of the shadows to keep him safe.





	Running from Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gotham Buddy Exchange! The prompt was : Baby batcat where a new girl throws herself on Bruce but he chooses Selina in the end. I made it Halloween themed, because it fit so well! 
> 
> A big thank you to [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder) for being a last minute beta-queen!  
> All other mistakes are my own.
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_) to say hi and ask questions!

Casing houses for her annual Halloween heist was part of Selena’s October ritual. When all the rich people dressed up in their elaborate costumes and partied like teenagers in Gotham, she did her own, and much more lucrative, version of trick or treating. Climbing a tree and slipping in through a second story window, Selena snorted at the pink-painted room filled with pony posters and frilly princess dolls. One wall held an assortment of horse statues, each one labeled with its breed and official name.

_ Someone doesn’t have a life. _

She moved through the house, locating the main bedroom and the study with a large safe, before deciding that this would be her target. The pink bedroom only solidified her decision and she slipped a small horse statue into her bag when she returned to the room and exited the house. She wrapped her arms around her chest, the cold seeping in despite her multiple layers, and darted through the yard and back onto the street. Exploring the houses of the rich and powerful used to give her a thrill, but now, it all seemed so pointless, their extravagant lives more sad than her own. Her mind drifted to Bruce and she walked halfway to his house before remembering that she wasn’t the girl to go brain dead over a boy.

_ You got work to do that doesn’t involve chasing after Bruce. Get it together. _

Climbing up the first fire escape ladder she came to, Selina pushed Bruce to the back of her mind and concentrated on the plan for tomorrow.

Halloween night came with a blast of cold rain and fog and it gave Gotham’s normal darkness another layer of spooky atmosphere. Kids had long since gone home with their buckets of candy and the streets were now filled with umbrella covered party-goers, jumping from cab to night club as the rain beat against the concrete. The cold didn’t bother Selina, but the rain made her growl in frustration as it soaked into her suit and gave the tree she was climbing a slippery sheen. With a final grunt, she made it to the open window and slipped into the house. 

The party downstairs was loud and she used the noise to her advantage, moving quickly from the pink nightmare room and into the hall. She hit the main bedroom first, dumping jewelry boxes filled with precious stones into her bag as well as cash from the nightstands. The closet didn’t hold much, though she snagged a few designer scarves to sell at The Flea. She left the room and stopped at the bathroom. Pulling off her black bodysuit, she smoothed down her crop-top and pulled out a small black mini skirt from her bag and a twisting metal headband. Slipping the skirt and headband on, Selina twirled in the mirror and smirked at the small cat ears perched on her head. Storing her bag under the sink, she brushed down her skirt one more time and stepped into the hall, heading down the stairs with her back straight and confidence in her steps.

The swirling mass of people paid her no attention as she dodged a zombie and a woman wrapped in green tulle, and she made it through the haze of alcohol and perfume and stepped into the study. Two figuress stood near the desk and she ducked into the shadows, hoping they wouldn’t notice her.

“Come on, just let me take care of you,” a voice whimpered in the dark, the nasal tone making Selina wince.

“Please, I think we should head back to the party.”

Recognizing the second voice, her mouth dropped in shock and she inched forward until she could see the couple by the desk. Standing in the dim light of the desk lamp was Bruce Wayne, dressed in some sort of caped costume, being backed up against the large wooden desk by a girl in a full length ballgown.

“You don’t have to be so proper, you know.” The girl stepped closer and tugged on Bruce’s shirt. “You’ve been eyeing my costume all evening, I could see you.”

“I apologize,” Bruce said, pushing her hands away. “It’s a very nice costume is all.”

The girl giggled. “Thank you. My dad hates it, but I don’t care. Now, kiss me in my nice costume before they know we’re gone.”

“Please, Elizabeth, we need to go.” Bruce tugged on his costume and tried to move around the girl.

“No.” The girl, Elizabeth, pulled him back. “I invited you here and I say when we go back. Come on, don’t you want to have some fun?”

“This isn’t fun. You’ve had too much to drink and you’re not thinking clearly.”

“Oh, who cares?” Elizabeth crossed her arms and pouted.

“I care.” Bruce’s low voice sent shivers down Selina’s arms.

Before she could think better of the idea, she stepped out of the shadows and smiled wide. “Bruce, there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Elizabeth took a step back and looked at Selina. “Who are you?” The front of her costume was ripped and torn, showing most of her body through the missing chunks of fabric. It looked like some fabric monster had been snacking on her gown.

“I’m Bruce’s date.” Selina stepped forward and turned to Bruce, twisting her face into a semblance of distress. “I’m sorry I’m late. There was a mix-up with my driver and you know how these roads are when it’s wet.”

Bruce smiled, relief clear on his face as he shook his head and took her hand. “No, it’s fine. Elizabeth was just showing me her father’s study.”

“I see.” Selina turned to Elizabeth. “Thank you for keeping him entertained until I arrived.”

“But-I-I mean, you weren’t invited.” Elizabeth glared and put her hands on her hips.

“All invites to your parent’s parties include a plus one,” Bruce said firmly, wrapping his arm around Selina. “But if that’s not the rule anymore, I’m sure we can find another party.”

Elizabeth huffed and Selina imagined her stomping the floor like a pissed off pony.

_ This must be who owns that awful room with all the horses. _

Selina rested her head on Bruce and waited to see what she would do next.

Turning to Bruce, Elizabeth took a deep breath and batted her eyelashes. “I’m sure you’d rather stay here with me than spend time with someone who can’t even read a clock, right, Bruce?”

Watching his gentle smile, Selina marveled at how he could still be so nice to someone who just moments before, was keeping him prisoner.

“I think we’d better rejoin the party. You’re being rude to my guest,” Bruce said, holding out his arm for Selina’s hand as he addressed Elizabeth with a firm nod. “Please, enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Leaving the room, Bruce squeezed Selina’s arm and took a deep breath. “Thank you. Though how you knew I would be here is a complete mystery to me.”

Selina smirked and leaned close. “If I’d known you would be here, I would have cased a different house.”

The look of disappointment on Bruce’s face made her laugh and Selina gave his cheek a kiss. “You’re still glad I’m here, admit it.”

“I admit it. If only because Elizabeth isn’t used to being told no.”

“Oh, I saw that.”

“Well, not everyone can have an Alfred in their lives.” Bruce released her arm and waved at the stairs. “I’m sure you have an escape route all planned?”

Selina nodded, but didn’t move. She could leave now, the safe in the study no longer worth hitting if Elizabeth kept hanging around, but the idea of leaving Bruce alone with the intoxicated girl left a sour taste in her mouth.

“Does this place at least serve good food?” She tucked her hand back into Bruce’s arm and smiled at him. “I wouldn’t want Elizabeth to catch you alone again.”

“I would have handled it,” Bruce said, even as he stepped closer to Selina and looked around the room. “She’s not so bad, so long as she hasn’t been fighting with her parents.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Snagging a handful of grapes off a passing tray, Selina popped one into her mouth and walked to the other side of the room. “What are you supposed to be anyway?”

Bruce pulled his cape around him and took out a white mask. “I’m the Phantom of the Opera. Can’t you tell?”

“No, not when you keep your mask in your back pocket.” She grinned as he slipped it on and tiptoed over to her. “You’re a dork.”

He took off the mask and shrugged. “I can barely see in this thing, though, so I figured I can just be ‘creepy cloak guy’ for the night.”

“That you do very well.” Finishing her grapes, Selina played with her mask and tried to keep to the shadows as various dancers moved around the room.

“Do you want to dance?” Bruce asked, holding out his hand.

She groaned and shoved it away. “No. What I want to do is go see how easy it is to break into that safe in the study.”

Bruce sighed and leaned against the wall. “Fine. Go for it.”

Selina frowned. “It’s not like I need your permission or something.”

“You’re right, you don’t.” He pushed himself away from the wall and headed towards a table covered with foaming green drinks and tombstone shaped cookies. 

_ Whatever. It’s not like I was here for you anyway. _

Shaking her head, her headband slid forward and she pushed the little ears up with a scowl and headed back into the study. The safe sat behind a large painting of the family, Elizabeth smiling with thin lips as Selina maneuvered the painting to the ground and set to work. 

_ Stupid, annoying, arrogant, rich, boy... Like I need to hold his hand anyway. It’s not like I was actually invited to his stupid party. Maybe he wanted to come on his own and be chased all night. Why do I care? _

She missed the second click and she growled in frustration. Spinning the lock, she leaned closer to start again. A thump by the door startled her and she grabbed the painting, sliding it back up the wall. She barely had time to latch the painting in place when Bruce burst into the room and crowded her against the desk.

“What are you doing?” She asked, pushing against his chest.

“No time to talk. Kiss me.” Bruce lowered his head and Selina met his lips, her instinct to run overridden by her brain’s annoying habit of trusting Bruce Wayne.

Whatever the reason behind the kiss, Selina sighed as his arms wrapped around her waist and Bruce pulled her closer, running his hands down her back.

“Ugh, get a room.”

Selina broke the kiss and looked up to see Elizabeth scowling at them, a boy dressed like a vampire holding onto her hand. Bruce’s breathing was rough and ragged, as if he’d been running for hours. She kept one hand in his hair while she used the other one to stroke his arm.

“We had a room, then you barged in here,” Selina said, running her hand through Bruce’s hair and tugging on his curls.

_ Thank you, Bruce. _

Elizabeth sneered and waved a hand around the room. “Whatever, just don’t break anything.”

“Bye.” Selina gave a little wave as Elizabeth walked off, dragging her vampire boy behind her.

She looked back at Bruce, his smile bright as he straightened his clothes and took a step back. The mess of his hair and the swollen redness of his lips shot straight through Selina and she pulled him back down.

“Don’t expect me to thank you,” she said, grazing his nose with her own and letting her lips curve in a smile.

“Wouldn’t think of it.” Bruce closed the gap, kissing her again as she buried her hands in his hair. 

She didn’t forget about the safe, or the bag upstairs stuffed with jewelry, but as they kissed, the importance of the money stayed at the back of her mind. All that mattered in this moment was Bruce and his arms around her and his lips on hers and the satisfaction that he wanted her, the street kid, instead of some pretty, well-bred, snobby Cinderella.


End file.
